


The Royal Plan

by BlackMoon_Literatures



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Couch Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demons, Dom/sub, Drugs, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hell, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Royalty, Stuffing, Tentacles, Vaginal Fisting, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon_Literatures/pseuds/BlackMoon_Literatures
Summary: Eroziel, the King of Hell, has been a bachelor for the past 300 or so years. Tired of being hounded by his legislators into having a relationship, Eroziel performs the old 'pretend to date a friend' scheme, because that always works without any developing feelings. And it seems like this demon girl that found her way into his home will work like a charm.





	1. Chapter 1

She died painlessly enough; a drunk driver smashed into her at 80 miles an hour. She awoke with a hell of a headache, lying in a barren wasteland as far as she could see, which wasn’t that far since there was also a thick fog surrounding her. She got up and brushed the dust off herself. Her clothes were torn a bit, but not bloody like she expected. She tried to get an idea on where she was, but the fog was too thick. She looked up and saw an endless void of black. Then she doubled over in pain.

It felt as if her entire body was on fire. Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain as she clutched the loose gray earth under her. Through the tears she saw that her nails were black. She was never one for conforming to gender standards, so she kept her nails plain. But now they were black and seemed to to be lengthening. They stretched into a small point and stopped, curling into claws. 

Her vision was too blurred from the pain to notice that her hands were changing as well, their color fading to a cool gray and spreading up her arms. She wiped at her eyes and saw that as the gray spread up her arms, the sleeves of her shirt burned away, as if she actually was on fire. Once it got to her shoulders, it spread all over her body faster than her arms. 

She cried out in agony as a new pain engulfed her entire head. She gagged and spat onto the dirt, a mix of saliva, blood, and her own teeth. She ran her tongue over her teeth and cut it on what seemed to be a new set of canines right next to her first pair. She cried out again as the pain seemed to concentrate on two points on the sides of her head. She placed her hands to those spots as two small horns broke through her skin. After this, all the pain and burning seemed to go away, along with the fog. She shakily got up and started walking, eventually coming to a stagnant pool of dark water.

The first thing she noticed was her hair. She usually kept her blonde hair short in a pixie cut, and occasionally dyed. It was now jet black, and her new horns were the same color. Her eyes, originally hazel, were now two golden pools among an expanse of silver. She wiped some blood from her mouth as she noticed her clothes, or rather what remained of them. What was originally a long sleeved purple shirt was now a burnt black strip of fabric that wrapped around her breasts, barely. Her pants, equally black, were now burnt into a sort of mini skirt. If there was any breeze in this strange world she was brought to her ass would surely feel it. “What the fuck just happened to me?” was what she wanted to say, but no words escaped her mouth. As she gasped at this, she realized that she has not bared a single breath during this time.

Before she could react further, a bright flash of light caught her eyes, and the next thing she knew she was on a street. It and the buildings she saw were pure black, as if they were connected. She looked up to a light purple sky, with black clouds swirling in them. 

She looked around. There were more of these things like her. Some looked female, and some looked male. Some had clothes, but most were naked. Each one was walking around, living their own lives, if this was life. She felt a breeze, as did her ass, and it almost seemed to compel her. She started walking, aimlessly at first, but soon she could see her target.

The Demon King Eroziel lazily drummed his fingers on the table he was sitting at. One of the many demons sitting around the table cleared his throat. "Lord Eroziel, you need to realize that we must prepare for the worst. In the case of your demise, an heir is needed." Eroziel looked towards him, a bored look on his face.  
"Isn't that Al's job? I mean, that's kinda why I appointed him as my Royal Adviser, right?" Eroziel asked, hooking a thumb towards the gaunt, white haired demon that sat to his left.  
The demon who spoke first sighed. "Technically, yes. But still, at your age it would be optimal-" Eroziel leaned forward, placing his hands on the table and standing up. "For fuck's sake we're immortal! my dick works fine now, and it's going to work fine when I hit a thousand." A silence befalls the room before another demon stands up, huffing from his nose. "You selfish brat! You're too naive to take our advise let alone rule Hell!"

The room then erupted into shouts and arguments. It lasted for mere moments before black tentacles shot out, wrapping tightly around the necks of everyone who was shouting, Eroziel included. All eyes locked on Al, who had raised a hand up. His fingers having split into the tentacles silencing the room. "I feel like this meeting has concluded. Perhaps we can try again next week, gentlemen?"

Eroziel and Al walked through the dark streets of Hell, a scowl on the King's face. "You realize you started it this time, right?" Al asked, an unamused look on his face. Eroziel sighed and ran a hand through his short black hair. "Yeah, but it's just so fucking annoying. I'm 648, and they still treat me like I'm a kid or something." Al looked away for a moment before saying "Well, to them we are children I suppose. Most of them have been their since your father's time." Eroziel growled, making Al shake his head. "That isn't helping your case with them Er. You need to get past your issues with your father if you want to-" Al couldn't finish his statement as Eroziel grabbed the taller demon and pulled him in for a kiss.

Al's eyes bulged from his sockets as he pushed away Eroziel, a look of pure disgust on his face. "Dude! Not. Cool." Al stated flatly, glaring daggers a the king. Eroziel simply fluttered his eyelashes, a smirk on his face. "Well how else can I get you to shut up?" Al sneered and looked forward.

The two demons walked in silence as they made way to the large castle that Eroziel called home. Like all buildings in Hell, the King's Castle was a building seemingly made of pure blackness, seamlessly connected to the black earth. The various windows of the castle were illuminated with a solid yellow light.

Al opened the door and the two stepped in. Unlike the ebony outside, the inside of the castle was exploding with color. Alabaster walls and floors, with vibrant paintings adorning the walls of the wide front room. A crystal blue chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a blood red carpet was draped on the floor. In the center of the room, a chubby female demon was wandering around with a confused look on her face. Al and Eroziel looked at the girl, then each other before stepping back, slowly and quietly closing the door, miraculously without the other demon not noticing.

Eroziel took a deep breath before looking up at his adviser. "Al?"  
"Yes Eroziel?" The tall demon asked.  
"There is a girl in my house."  
"I feel there are some details omitted from that statement, but nonetheless it's correct."  
"Why is there a girl in my house?" At this Al pulled out a book from nowhere, flipping through the pages. "Well, in olden times, it was the King's duty to assign the Sin to each and every demon that came to Hell, so when they entered Hell they would become compelled to the King's castle," Eroziel nodded, commenting "That sounds horrible."  
"Exactly. Hence why it was changed so that demons naturally gained their Sin upon coming to Hell. Now obviously there will be some who slip through the cracks and feel the compulsions, and _that_ is what I believe happened here." Eroziel, whose head had not ceased nodding during that entire explanation stopped and held up a finger. "Riveting. Now, here's my question. How the fuck do I give a demon their Sin?" Al shrugged, making Eroziel roll his eyes. "Fuck me then. Alright, let's play this by ear." Eroziel then opened the doors, stepping in.

At the sound of the doors opening, she snapped awake and spun her head to the noise. Two more of the things stood before her, both wearing black suits. One was obviously male and had short black hair and horns that curled back from his forehead and bright indigo eyes. The other was taller and much thinner, with white hair draping to their back. She couldn't quite tell the gender of this one. Like the other they had the same curled back horns and indigo eyes. 

The shorter of the two stepped forward, sighing as he snapped his fingers. Between the tips of his horns a crown of dark blue fire sprung to life between them, hovering in the air. "Hi. I bet you have a lot of questions right now. But for starters, why don't we get the introductions out of the way. I am Eroziel, King of Hell. And back their is my adviser Albedo, but you can call him Al," The demon still standing in the doorway gave a wave. "And your name is...?" The girl looked between the two of them before saying quietly "Elizabeth." 

Eroziel clapped his hands together, smiling brightly. "Great! Now, why don't we just..." He stepped forward, which only made Elizabeth step back. "Where... where the fuck am I? What the fuck are you? What happened to me?" Elizabeth asked, getting noticeably scared. Eroziel on the other hand rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear me? I'm the King of Hell. You're in Hell." This made Elizabeth stop and look around, recalling how the outside looked. "Yeah, I know. This is the residential part. All the actual fuck ups go down below, that's where all the fire and brimstone is." Elizabeth looked back at the demons.  
"So... why am I here? I was a good person." She asked, genuinely concerned. Eroziel pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper and unfurled it. "You're last name is Fuller, right? According to this you're down here because you had premarital sex, and tried to kill yourself when you were a teenager. I know, they're _really_ picky when it comes to how you fucked up in life." Elizabeth looked like she was about to say something before Eroziel looked down at the paper and added. "No, you're not down here because you're pansexual. They don't care who you have sex with or if you masturbated." This seemed to calm Elizabeth down a little bit.

Eroziel continued. "And to answer your other questions, you're a demon now. When you go to Hell, but aren't a horrible bastard that deserves eternal damnation and torture, you become a demon and live here. Honestly it's not that bad really." Elizabeth sighed in relief, putting her hand to her chest.  
"Well, that's good I guess. But... why am I here? In what I think is your castle." She asked. This made Eroziel light up, remembering what he was supposed to do. "Oh, right! I gotta give you your Sin." The demon stepped forward towards Elizabeth, who looked towards him confused. "What do you mean, my Sin?" Eroziel waited until he was in front of Elizabeth to explain. "Each demon in Hell is connected to one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Y'know, pride, wrath, lust, et cetera. And currently you don't have one so It's my job to give it to you, I guess..." Eroziel said, though he mumbled the last part.

The Demon King placed his hand upon Elizabeth's forehead. She could hear Eroziel mutter under his breath "here goes nothing." A new fire ignited all throughout Elizabeth's body. Though this fire did not feel painful, instead it felt almost pleasurable. Elizabeth could only describe the internal burning as filling an emptiness she didn't know she had.

Albedo looked on, pulling out a pen and notebook, furiously scribbling down the going-on's before him for personal use. He craned his head to the side, watching as the girl demon's horns grew and curled, appearing like the horns of a ram. After a moment Eroziel stepped back with a gasp. The crown of flames between his horns went out as the two demons caught their breath. "So... was it good for you?" Eroziel said, a smirk on his face.

Elizabeth caught her breath, looking down at herself. She didn't seem different than how she was before, though she could tell there was some strange glowing mark on her stomach that she couldn't quite see. "...Could I get a mirror?" Elizabeth asked. Eroziel and Al looked at each other for a moment before the King said "You heard the lady, get her a mirror."

Once a full body mirror was found, a task honestly not that hard, Elizabeth was standing in front of it, while Eroziel and Albedo looked at her from the other side of the room. Elizabeth groped at her ram-like horns, testing if they were sensitive. They weren't. Elizabeth's eyes trailed down her body, starting with her face. Her eyes, which had before turned to gold were now a deep orange in color. Her face appeared to also be slightly rounder, though she wasn't sure if the mirror was playing tricks on her. She sent her gaze south, were it landed upon her breasts. Originally her double D's required the assistance of bras, but now they were so perfectly round and perky, snugly hidden under the burnt strip of fabric that was her shirt that they almost looked fake.

Her eyes then landed upon her stomach. She placed her hands upon it and turned to the side. While she always leaned more on the chubby side in life, her stomach never was as round as it currently was. To Elizabeth it either looked like she had finished a large meal or was simply pushing her belly out. And on her stomach, the odd, orange symbol was still glowing right above her navel. It looked like an odd, fancy four to Elizabeth. "So... what's the deal with the glow in the dark tattoo on my belly?" Elizabeth finally asked as it faded away. "Oh, That's your demon mark. We all have them, and it shows up whenever you're performing an action that could be categorized as your sin. There's some astrological bullshit behind it all that I can't be assed to understand fully, but you get the symbol of Jupiter because you're a gluttony demon. Your sin also affects your horns if you haven't noticed." Eroziel explained.

The Demon King put up his hands defensively as Elizabeth turned towards him with an unamused look on her face. "Oh, ha ha. I get it. Jupiter's the biggest planet so it goes to gluttony which makes you fat. Very funny." Elizabeth said every word of that through gritted teeth, obviously very unamused. "Hey, I didn't come up with it." Eroziel jabbed back.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, calming down after a moment. "Alright then, so what are you guys? You tow have the same eyes and horns so I assume you're both the same Sin..." Elizabeth said, slightly unsure. Eroziel nodded. "Correct. We're both lust demons." The demon then hiked up his top, revealing his sculpted abs to Elizabeth, making the girl blush. Right below his navel, a dark blue female symbol -that one Elizabeth could recognize- appeared, before blinking out. "As lust demons, our symbol is that of Venus." Eroziel explained before pulling his shirt down. Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, so that means you guys are like incubuses, right?" This made both Eroziel and Albedo to make slight grimaces as Eroziel let air escape between his teeth. "Yeah... succubus and incubus are kinda like slurs to lust demons..." Eroziel explained, making Elizabeth gasp and hold her hands to her mouth in shock. The gluttony demon started to quickly apologize and beg for forgiveness before Eroziel grabbed her by her shoulders. "Hey, It's cool, alright? You didn't know. Just don't make a habit of it, okay?" Elizabeth nodded.

Eroziel smiled for a bit before turning to Al. "Alright, get her to an apartment or something." Al nodded and offered a hand to Elizabeth. "We must get going miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth thanked Eroziel for explaining everything and took Albedo by the hand, the two walking out of the castle and into the streets of Hell. Elizabeth looked up at Al, now noticing his sunken cheeks and the rings around his eyes. She also noticed how the demon seemed to be wearing black lipstick. "I haven't really seen many demons with hair color besides black. You like to dye your hair?" Elizabeth asked, trying to make small talk. Albedo shook his head. "No. You see, I enjoy performing experiments in my spare time, a possession that seems to be ever shrinking by the day," Al gritted his teeth at that last part. "But with my experiments, I often turn to myself as a subject. That's the reasoning for my odd hair color, as well as my lips and arms." To further prove his point, Al rolled back the sleeve on his jacket, revealing that his hands and arms were a dark charcoal gray all the way down to the elbow, where it lightened to the same cool gray all demons were. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the reveal, having before thought that Al's dark hands were simply gloves.

The two continued walking for a bit before Elizabeth thought of another question. "You and the King seem to be pretty close. Have you two known each other for long?" This time Al nodded. "Yes, we've been friends for over three hundred years. We were roommates in collage." At this Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.  
"There's collage down here?" Al nodded again.  
"There are many things here that the human world also has. Some that originally came from there and brought here, and vice-versa." Al explained.

The two continued in silence until they came upon a square building decorated with many rows of windows. "Here is an apartment complex. You can reside here." Said Albedo. Elizabeth smiled and thanked the demon, and was about to walk in before she turned and said "But I don't have any money." Al smirked and shook his head.  
"Do you really think we need money in Hell?" before walking off.

Elizabeth turned back to the building a warily walked in. She was met with a flight of stairs. Climbing the stairs she reached a hall lined with doors. Elizabeth walked through the hall, looking at each and every door. "402, 403, 404, 405, 406..." She counted. She noticed that each of these doors had a red circle in the middle of it, roughly were the peephole would be. This continued until she came across room 413, which had a green circle. Elizabeth shrugged and grabbed the handle to the door. It wasn't locked.

Elizabeth opened the door and stepped into what she guessed was her new apartment. "Hell sure is weird..." Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she walked through the apartment. It was rather large, having a separate living and dining area, as well as a full kitchen. Walking into the bedroom Elizabeth was amazed at the entire queen that was prepared as well as the plasma screen sitting on the stand across from the bed. Elizabeth flopped onto the bed and looked at the digital clock beside it. it read "8:09 pm". "So time is still a thing down here. That's good..." Elizabeth mumbled while yawning, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by tiredness. The gluttony demon then grabbed at the blankets, wrapping herself in them and quickly went to sleep.

Back at his castle, Eroziel was in his personal office, musing to himself with a bottle of vodka. He took a swig before an idea shot through his mind. "Oh! Oh, that is genius. I gotta tell Al when he gets back." The King grinned to himself as he leaned back in my chair. "I'll finally get those long toothed asshats off of my back." Eroziel took another drink as he pulled out his phone. He was going to need to make a few calls.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to the sound of a text jingle. The demon groaned and stretched out a hand towards the noise, not awake enough to remember that she didn't have a phone. Elizabeth felt her hand wrap around something phone shape, which helped wake her up fully in confusion.

Sure enough, on the bedside table was a phone attached to a charging cable. Lifting the device Elizabeth saw the notification of a text, from Albedo. "Good morning Miss Fuller. King Eroziel wishes to meet you for breakfast. Please respond at your earliest convenience. -Albedo" Elizabeth sat up on her bed, opening the phone and examining its contents.

To the surprise of Elizabeth, the phone had everything her phone had when she was alive. Every photo, app and game was there. Elizabeth opened up her contacts, finding them depressingly empty. There were only two contacts: Al, and Eroziel himself, oddly enough. Elizabeth made a new contact, quickly typing in her mother's phone number. Elizabeth opened up the messenger app, making a conversation with her mother. "Hey, mom. I..." The demon mumbled to herself, repeating what she typed. She wanted to say so many things, things that she should have said before. After a moment Elizabeth simply typed out "I love you" and clicked send. The message failed.

After a time of silence, Elizabeth opened up Al's text. "Yeah that's fine. Just give me a where." Elizabeth responded, getting up off the bed. As Elizabeth walked out of the bedroom, she noticed the door to her closet was slightly open. Ever the curious, Elizabeth stepped towards it, opening the door fully. The closet was filled with a myriad of clothes. Elizabeth looked down at herself, still wrapped in burnt scraps of cloth. The gluttony demon shrugged and yanked her "clothes" off and perused the clothes. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how the majority of shirts were crop tops, with the occasional button-up among them. "Of course..." Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she found a shirt she liked.

Once she had made an outfit that she deemed acceptable -though most of her belly was exposed below her navel- a knock was heard at her door. Elizabeth opened the door and her eyes met with Al's. "Oh, Al. Hi... um, how'd you find my room?" The white haired demon shrugged and said "I asked the owner of the building." Elizabeth tried to wrap her mind around what he said versus what she's experienced but Al wrapped a hand around her wrist. "Come. Eroziel is waiting for you."

The two demons walked through Hell. Elizabeth looked around, trying to find some noticeable landmark in case she ever finds herself without an envoy. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, Everything just seemed to look the same. The only thing she did notice was a tall black pole in front of a building that had the unmistakable golden arches of McDonald's. Elizabeth wanted to point it out to Al but decided to keep her mouth shut.

Eventually, Al lead Elizabeth to a smaller building. In one of the windows a sign was hung up, "The Diner" was printed on it. "Eroziel is in there. I'll leave you to it." Al said before walking off. Elizabeth wanted to stop him, but as she turned to him the demon was gone. Elizabeth cursed under her breath before walking in.

The inside of The Diner was warm, in both the literal and metaphorical sense. The Diner gave off a mom and pop restaurant vibe. Elizabeth spotted Eroziel sitting in a booth, staring at his phone. Elizabeth walked over to the booth and sat down across from Eroziel, clearing her throat to let her presence be known.

Eroziel looked up from his phone and set it down on the table. "Oh, hey. You actually came. Good." Eroziel said, grabbing a menu. Elizabeth mirrored the King's action, flipping through the breakfast section of the menu. "So... what exactly did you want to meet me about. Other than you needing to give me my Sin I don't think I'm _that_ special." Elizabeth said. 

Eroziel looked like he was about to speak, except a waitress bounced over to the booth. "Hey, could I get you two some drinks?" Elizabeth looked over at the waitress. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, and had large dark green eyes. What caught Elizabeth's attention the most was her horns. They were thin and angular, coming form the sides of her head. One bent up while the other bent down. Eroziel rolled his eyes and said "Bloody Mary, go heavy on the Tabasco." The waitress nodded, scribbling the order on her pad before looking at Elizabeth. "Oh, um... I'll just have a coffee." The demon mumbled. The waitress nodded again and walked off. As she left Elizabeth turned back to Eroziel for a second. The king, knowing Elizabeth's question before she asked it said "Envy demon." Elizabeth gave a quick thanks and turned back to the room, seeing the waitress bus another table. This time, Elizabeth noticed that other than the green apron covering her front that waitress was completely naked.

Eroziel noticed Elizabeth's shock and chuckled. "Yeah, Hell is kind of a clothes optional society in case you haven't noticed." Elizabeth returned her gaze back towards Eroziel. "I'm surprised you're not surrounded in people, being the king and all. Did you choose here because it's far out?" The demon king shrugged, returning his attention back to the menu "Nah, I just like the food here. I've been king for a while, so pretty much everyone knows me in some way, shape, or form." Elizabeth nodded, remembering that once again, she was having breakfast with the king of Hell.

"So, why do you want me again?" Eroziel looked up from the menu toward her. "Oh, right. My legislation is getting on my ass about getting hitched and having kids. Even though I've been doing fine for the past 200 years..." The king said, though he grumbled the last part. Elizabeth's cheeks flushed orange, her grip on her menu tightening.  
"So... are you asking me out?" Right then, the waitress returned with their drinks. Eroziel grabbed his and shooed her away saying that they would need a bit more time to decide. After the waitress left again Eroziel took a sip from his drink. "Yeah, no. I just need you to hang around my side, show you off to the coots so they'll relent. Maybe kiss my cheek in public or something. In return you'll get to stay at my place, where you can basically get whatever you want." The king answered. Elizabeth's cheeks flushed from embarrassment as she looked down at her coffee, proceeding to dump a ludicrous amount of cream and sugar into it.

After a moment Elizabeth returned her attention back to the menu, trying to find something to change the subject. "Ugh, I can't decide what to get. Everything on here looks good." Eroziel chuckled and said   
"Well just get everything." Elizabeth looked back at him dumbfounded.  
"Everything? I don't think you could afford that..." This made Eroziel rolled his eyes.  
"Didn't Al tell you that we don't use currency down here? Everything is free." This made Elizabeth hike up an eyebrow. Eroziel decided to further explain. "Okay, let me put it this way. You have the option to stay in your room all day, smoking weed, eating Cheetos and playing video games. What do you do?" Elizabeth chuckled at the slight absurdity of Eroziel's question, but nonetheless said "Well I would stay in my room, smoke weed and play video games." Eroziel pointed a finger towards the other demon and said   
"Exactly! That's what everyone wants at first. But over time, say... a century or two of pot and Skyrim, you'd get bored. You'd want to find something else to do. Thus leading to demons wanting to perfect their crafts and skills, since they have nothing better to do. And I can assure you, any burger you get in Hell is leagues above what you'd get in Heaven. They just poof in all their food all done." Elizabeth nodded, understanding somewhat the reasoning. Though, that didn't stop Elizabeth from having one last question.  
"Well, where does the food come from in Hell?" Before Eroziel could answer, the waitress came back. This time, Eroziel said yes to being ready to order.

Elizabeth blushed a bit as she looked down at the food in front of her. While it wasn't everything on the menu, Elizabeth decided to settle on her top three choices; a breakfast sandwich, French toast, and pancakes. Eroziel looked from his side of the table, a smirk on his face as he stuck his fork into the omelette he ordered. "You gonna eat it before it gets cold?" Elizabeth shook her head before grabbing at the breakfast sandwich. A thick pile of bacon, sausage, egg and cheese was crammed into an everything bagel. Elizabeth took a huge bite out of the sandwich, her eyes lighting up as it touched her tongue. 

Eroziel chuckled as he watched the gluttony demon demolish the breakfast sandwich. "Good?" was all he said once she finished. Elizabeth looked towards him, smiling a little. "That was like, the best thing I had ever eaten." Elizabeth stated. A grin spread on Eroziel's face as Elizabeth alternated taking bites from her French toast and pancakes, moaning and cooing about how good it was. After a few moments Elizabeth had finished and pushed back her plates, sighing contently. Eroziel finished his bloody Mary and got up from the booth, offering a hand to Elizabeth. The other demon accepted it and stood up, noticing a change in her center of balance. "Whoa... How much did I eat?" mumbled the gluttony demon, placing a hand on her noticeably bigger belly. Eroziel simply smiled and lead her out of the diner, their waitress waving and calling for them to come back soon. "Still hungry?" Eroziel asked, placing a hand on the side of Elizabeth's stomach. Elizabeth burped and answered  
"Actually... kinda?" which surprised the demon. This made Eroziel chuckle.  
"Naturally. Gluttony demons are rather voracious. C'mon, I'll get something for you at my castle. There we can discuss further my plans." Eroziel explained.

As the two walked back Elizabeth noticed that Eroziel's hand was still on her side. "Um... Eroziel?" The demon in question looked down, noticing his hand.  
"Oh! Sorry." He said quickly, swiping his hand back to his side. Elizabeth smiled slightly, jokingly saying  
"If you wanted to give me a belly rub, all you had to do was ask." This however caused the king to become noticeably flustered, his cheeks flushing indigo. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how... dorky he was being around her. "Y'know, for a lust demon you must not have much experience with women." Eroziel huffed at her.  
"Oh, fuck you. I've had plenty of sexual escapades. I've just been too busy to get out there, and they wouldn't exactly appreciate if word got out that the King of Hell was a man slut." Elizabeth however was not convinced. "Right. Is that it?, or have you not found many women who fit your type?" Eroziel chose instead of answering to simply grab the demon in and kiss her on the lips. Elizabeth was so taken aback that she didn't stop Eroziel's tongue as it entered her mouth. The gluttony demon let out a quiet moan as she rapped an arm around the king, not caring if others saw, which they did.

After a moment Eroziel let go, wiping at his lips. "Ah, best way to get people quiet." Eroziel said almost proudly. Elizabeth's mind was on the fritz at the moment. She had very few make out sessions in her life, and that just blew all of them out of the water. "Hey, c'mon. Snap out of it. We're almost home." Eroziel said quickly, patting her on the cheek. Elizabeth blinked a bit, before realizing what just happened. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled quietly, following the king without another word.

The next week Eroziel strutted into the meeting room. Al and all his legislature were already present. Once the king had made his place at head of the table he leaned forward a bit, reading the room. Many of the faces were noticeably curious, as Eroziel was never one to enter these meetings with such enthusiasm. "Gentlemen, I have great news that is needed to be said. I am in a relationship." A hum of positive responses chorused in the room, Al raising an eyebrow toward his friend. One of the legislators, the one who had provoked Eroziel last time, spoke up. "Yes, but if you plan to have a continual relation with this other, they will need to be thoroughly examined by the legislation for approval. As is tradition." Al looked towards Eroziel, expecting a bloodbath he would need to stop, but Eroziel simply looked towards him. "What kind of examination? Like, a physical?" The legislator, a Mr. Nidas, stood up. "No, more of an examination of her ability to continue your bloodline, King Eroziel." Eroziel licked his lips, a habit Al knew was a precursor to the king getting angry. "Right, of course! I forgot we were still in the middle ages and a woman's worth was based only on her ovaries! I'll just get back home, throw out my condoms, and get back to you guys in the morning with that." Eroziel exclaimed in such a plastic, cheery tone that everyone could see the underlying venom. Nidas sniffed for a moment before continuing. "That is not what I meant, and you know that. Now for the interest of everyone, I feel it would be best for you to bring your partner in as soon as possible, King Eroziel." Al watched as Eroziel slipped down into his seat, thoroughly saturating his lips. After a moment Eroziel turned to Al. "You heard 'em Al. Go get her." The taller demon however remained put. "Nope. I'm not going to be your gopher for this. _You_ can go get her and _you_ can explain it to her. I'll stay here and keep your seat warm." Al answered, shocking the king who got up and left without another word.

For Elizabeth it took surprisingly little time to get used to living in Eroziel's castle. For starters the place was rather big. Abnormally so compared to the outside of it, Elizabeth noticed. This also made it so that Elizabeth and Eroziel's meetings were rather few and far between, which somewhat disappointed the gluttony demon. Though Elizabeth figured this would probably for the best, since she didn't want to question Eroziel on how he sneaked those clothes or phone into her apartment.

When they did get together, either for meals or to just hang out, Elizabeth decided to mentally note some of the things he did or liked. One of those things just happened to be going commando. When Eroziel mentioned that Hell was a clothing optional society, he meant it. During Elizabeth's first few nights living with Eroziel, the king had made it a point that whenever he was in the castle he was bare naked. Not that Elizabeth really minded, though her cheeks tended to give her away whenever she got a good look at the demon, or his spectacular cock. Ten inches of pure demon meat.

At the moment, Elizabeth was currently sprawled out on the couch in the castle's living room, catching up on anime with a big bowl of iced cream. Eroziel walked in, breathing heavily. Elizabeth sat up, placing her ice cream on the coffee table. "Hey, what's up? Meeting over?" Eroziel took a moment to catch his breath.  
"No, they... they want to meet you for... for a physical." Breathed the king, leaning against a wall. Elizabeth hopped up from the couch and futilely tugged down her shirt.  
"Alright. Let's go." She said, walking past Eroziel.

Back in the office, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel self conscious as the eyes of seven older gentlemen trained upon her. The eyes of one who had horns like the waitress lit up upon seeing her "Ah, a gluttony demon. Good choice. Those of that stature would yield plentiful." Elizabeth awkwardly tugged on Eroziel's sleeve and whispered "What'd he say?" The Demon King bent down and replied "He's saying 'cause you're fat there's a better chance you'll have multiples." Before Elizabeth could give a hasty retort Eroziel pushed her forward. "Well, here she is. Do what you want." Eroziel said, voice almost strained. A demon who had thick horns like a buffalo piped up. "Yes, well. What's most important for us to examine would be what's within, so... Mr. Crow, if you could." At this, Al stood up. Elizabeth looked back towards Eroziel who seemed to be having trouble deciding where to glare daggers.

Al walked over to Elizabeth and got down on his knees in front of her, a note of shame in his otherwise dull eyes. "I'm sorry." Was all he said before yanking down her pants, exposing herself to the group of men. Elizabeth looked back towards Eroziel again, hoping this was all some joke or something. Eroziel stood their unmoving. But as Elizabeth looked closer she could see that Eroziel was bound in place by a multitude of black tentacles. Following the tentacles with her eyes lead Elizabeth back to Al, the tentacles coming from where his left hand was.

Al's right hand hovered under his slit for a moment. Elizabeth could hear Al whisper under his breath. It wasn't until Al got to one that Elizabeth realized he was counting down, and he plunged his hand right up her pussy. It hurt. She wanted to jump back, to scream, to do anything. But she cast her eyes over the demons examining her. One, who instead of traditional horns had an impressive pair of antlers, was looking at her, his violet eyes glowing dimly. A dry voice in the back of her head was telling her to be silent and be still, and she had to comply. She let out a squeak as she felt Al's hand grow inside her it seemed, filling her up more. She let out a muffled grunt, all she could muster as her lips were sealed shut, as Al's fingers slide through her cervix into her womb. Her eyes turned down as she watched her stomach begin to bloat out a bit. After a moment Elizabeth watched as a myriad of bulges began to appear across her skin, before disappearing like a breaching shark. Elizabeth could only watch on in silent horror as Al "examined" her womb. 

After what felt like eternity, she felt Al retreat from her. Elizabeth watched as Al pulled back dozens of pencil thin, black tentacles from her, only for them to merge and coil back into a hand. He repeated the process with the ones tying back Eroziel, who instantly leapt to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, her womb is spacious. I could feel no cysts or tumors, and her ovaries were healthy." Al proclaimed, pulling out a handkerchief to wash his hand. Mr. Nidas nodded towards Eroziel and Elizabeth, a smile on his face. "Thank you two. I feel that will be all for today."

The trio left soon after, though Al understandably kept his distance. It didn't take long after they got home for Elizabeth to begin shuddering, the realization of what happened getting to her. Al silently bowed to them and left for his own place, leaving Eroziel to hug the soon sobbing demon. "W... What the fuck was that?!" cried Elizabeth, clutching to Eroziel, who could only pet her head. "I know... I know... It's all fucked. I didn't know about it either. God, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemies- well, okay. That's a lie. I'd totally pay to see that." Eroziel said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

The demon king sat Elizabeth down on the couch, still petting her. Eroziel took a deep breath and sighed. "If I had known they would do that, I would have never had you agree to this." Elizabeth looked up towards him. "Well? You're the fucking king! Can't you like, make that unconstitutional, or just execute all those guys, I dunno..." Elizabeth said, wiping her eyes. Eroziel sighed and got up, walking out of the room. "Yeah, you don't know how much I wanna do that..." He mumbled to himself.

After a moment he returned with two glasses, a bottle of vodka, and glow sticks. Elizabeth looked to the other demon as he sat down beside her, filling the glasses half full with the vodka, then holding out the glow sticks to her. "Pick a color." Was all he said. Elizabeth took a second to register the request.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Pick... a color." The Demon King repeated. After a moment Elizabeth picked a pink one. Eroziel then cracked the glow stick and shook it. Elizabeth watched as the glow stick lit up neon pink, as one would expect. What one wouldn't expect though was Eroziel chewing off one of the ends of the glow stick with his teeth and dumping the glow stick juice into the vodka, turning it the same neon pink. "What the hell are you doing?" Elizabeth asked. Eroziel repeated the process with a green glow stick with the other glass before turning to her. "Well you see. Most 'normal' drugs, like alcohol, pot and cocaine, don't exactly affect demons to the same magnitude as it does humans. You can smoke a pack a day and drink a six pack a night throughout your whole pregnancy and your babies will turn out fine," Eroziel explained. "Basically, the gist is that there's no nasty side effects; no lost brain cells or hangovers. The other side of the coin is that the effects are very diluted in demons. The only exception being -don't ask me how they figured this out- diphenyl oxalate, otherwise known as the chemical that makes glow sticks works. It _really_ fucks up demons." Eroziel handed Elizabeth the glass of glowing pink vodka. "It'll calm you down for a bit, and it might even help you suppress those nasty memories." Elizabeth looked down at her drink. "Is this safe? Or legal?" Elizabeth asked. Eroziel, who had already taken a drink of his, looked back at her. "Oh, c'mon. One time won't kill you. 'Side, we're in Hell. Where the fuck you gonna go after this?" The demon king asked. After a moment Elizabeth said "Fuck it." And downed the drink. Any chance she had to forget what had happened she was willing to try. The last thing Elizabeth remembered before blacking out was the strong taste of sour artificial strawberry coating her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth awoke with a splitting headache. "Ugh, did I die again?" The gluttony demon pondered aloud as she noticed her surroundings. She was in her room, and when she looked down she saw that her stomach was noticeably bloated, with what appeared to be a pizza crust stuck in her belly button. "Oh, gross." Elizabeth said, tugging on the crust. It didn't budge. The gluttony demon walked over to the mirror she had on her wall. There were full body mirrors scattered all throughout the castle. Elizabeth never questioned Eroziel about them, but she imagined that if she had a body like his she would want to gaze upon it at a moment's notice. She faced her reflection in the mirror and saw the reason for the pizza crust remaining in place: Her belly button had stretched out horizontally, covering the front half of her stomach. She watched as it rippled slightly, like it was chewing on the pizza crust.

Eroziel awoke from the spot on the couch he had gotten comfy in from a loud shrill scream. The Demon King leapt off the couch like a bullet, running right to Elizabeth's room. He slammed his fist against the door. "Liz, what's wrong?!" Eroziel called out. Elizabeth was frozen in place, barely able to stutter out a response. "Okay then, I'm coming in." Eroziel announced before opening the door. Elizabeth was standing in front of her mirror, holding onto her stomach. She turned her head towards him with a panicked expression as the pizza crust slid into her stomach. Eroziel tilted his head to the side slightly. "...Liz, you're a gluttony demon. All gluttony demons have a second mouth on their stomachs." Eroziel explained. The gluttony demon spun towards him. "Well you could'a told me before!" Elizabeth explained before noticing that she was naked. As the gluttony demon searched her room for clothes she asked "Do we have any aspirin?" Eroziel walked off to the nearby bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet. 

After finding the desired medicine the lust demon trotted back to Elizabeth's room, where the demon in question walked out, smoothing out her shirt. Eroziel offered Elizabeth the pill bottle, which she gladly accepted. After Elizabeth swallowed a couple pills she looked up at Eroziel. "So... what happened last night. All I can kinda remember is drinking glow stick juice." She asked. Eroziel shrugged "Oh, y'know. We ordered some pizzas, we played some games -I smoked you at Mario Kart by the way- and then you got tired so I had to carry your fat ass to bed." Elizabeth's cheeks flushed. She decided not to bark at him for calling her fat. "That's it? nothing more?" Eroziel shook his head. "Then... why was I naked this morning?" Eroziel shrugged before saying "That's up for you to figure out. But do you remember anything else about?" Elizabeth thought for a moment before whispering   
"No..." Eroziel smiled and patted her back.  
"Perfect."

The two walked back into the living room where Eroziel's phone erupted with the melody of "Black Magic Woman". Eroziel groaned and picked up his phone, placing it against his ear. "What do you want, Al?" Elizabeth watched Eroziel as he raised an eyebrow to whatever his friend was saying. "Really? Again?" The tip of Eroziel's tongue poked out before he shouted "My brother?! Fuck, fine. I'll be there in ten." Eroziel snapped his fingers and in a plume of smoke he was in his suit again. "I gotta go. Urgent meeting involving Heaven. You can keep yourself busy for a few hours, right?" He asked before briskly walking out.

Elizabeth stood still for a moment, contemplating all the information that she had just heard. Heaven? Eroziel's brother? Elizabeth's musings were cut short as her stomach growled. Her eyes trailed to the various pizza boxes scattered across the coffee table.

After breakfast Liz decided to leave the castle and explore a bit of Hell. She really wanted to get a feel for the area, but everything just looked the same to her. After what felt like an hour the gluttony demon huffed and sat on a bench. She felt like she was completely lost. "Well, I guess I have an eternity to figure everything out..." mumbled the gluttony demon.

"Hey... I know you!" Elizabeth's head shot straight up, concerned at the prospect that someone either recognized her from when she was alive, or one of her close friends was in Hell. Turning her head Elizabeth saw the waitress from yesterday. Her hair was still up in a ponytail, and was completely nude. She trotted up and planted herself on the bench next to Liz, giving out a quick "Mind if I sit?"

Liz took a quick breath to ease her anxiety. "Oh, yeah. You're the waitress at The Diner." stated Elizabeth. The off duty waitress nodded.  
"Yup! Name's Vicky by the way." She said quickly, sticking out her hand. Liz carefully took it and gave a weak shake. "So, you're the King's girlfriend or something?" Elizabeth took a second but answered "Yeah... My name's Elizabeth by the way." Vicky beamed.  
"Cool! What's he like? Is he as cool as he seems? How is he in bed? Is that rumor about him liking fat chicks true?" Elizabeth struggled to answer the questions, before a brief buzzing was heard. Vicky stopped and pulled out a phone from nowhere, checking whatever notification she had. _bit of a scatterbrain..._ Liz thought to herself.

Vicky's eyes widened. "Oh, I got a great idea! Why don't we go do some shopping?" Elizabeth tilted her head to the side as she watched Vicky pull out a piece of chalk.  
"Do I wanna know what the chalk is for?" Vicky hopped up and pranced to a wall. Elizabeth followed her as she watched the Envy demon draw a large circle into the side of the pitch black building. "The fuck are you doing? Isn't that illegal or something?" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking around and noticing that other than cursory glances the two girls were getting no attention from the various passerby's. "Relax! One, we're in Hell. There's like, no rules in case me having my titties out hasn't tipped you off," Vicky said, turning towards Elizabeth and grabbing at one of her B-cups. "Two, this is gonna be a warp portal. Since Hell is like, _super_ huge, sometimes you gotta use portals to get to places." Vicky explained before turning back to the wall and began to scribble intricate symbols into the circle.

After a moment Vicky stepped back, looking at her handiwork. It was a very archaic looking spell circle. "Well, what do you think?" Elizabeth stepped up to it, examining it closely.  
"How long did it take you to figure out how to do this?" asked the gluttony demon. Vicky shrugged.  
"Oh, I dunno. Few weeks? Once you memorize how to do the symbols its only a matter of imagining the location of where you want to go." Vicky snapped her fingers and the circle flashed white, scaring Elizabeth.

After a second the symbol disappeared, leaving only what looked like an entrance to a parking lot. "C'mon, let's go!" Vicky said, grabbing at Liz's shoulders and shoving the girl through the portal.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, which lead to an enormous building. The gluttony demon looked around the area. many demons were coming and leaving from doors scattered across the ground floor of the building. A large sign was placed which read "The Mall", making Elizabeth roll her eyes. Vicky grabbed at her hand. "C'mon, let's have some fun!" The envy demon said, running towards the mall dragging Liz behind her.

While the outside was foreign to Elizabeth, the inside was not. The inside was filled with almost every store Elizabeth could imagine, a majority of which were names Elizabeth were familiar with. Walking along the teal tiles that covered the mall's floor, Vicky's eyes darted from shop to shop. "So where do you wanna start?" Elizabeth slid her hand out from Vicky's grasp and stopped. "Vicky." Elizabeth said quietly, though it still caught the envy demon's attention. "You're... you're not just doing this as a way to get to the King or something, right?" Vicky's gaze softened a little at Elizabeth's question. "No, I just..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I get kinda carried away some times when I meet people and I get pushy..." Elizabeth nodded at Vicky's answer, but also noticed how young Vicky looked. 

"Vicky, I'm sorry if this is rude, but how old were you when you died?" Vicky looked towards her. Even though she had an uncomfortable look on her face she answered. "No, it's fine. I was eighteen when I died. Um... I kinda hung myself." Elizabeth gasped. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, I-" Vicky stopped her by putting her hands on Elizabeth's shoulder's "Hey, don't worry about it. That was like, two years ago. It's kinda funny, going to Hell was probably one of the best things to ever happen to me. I've never felt more free." Vicky said with a smile. "Now, c'mon! Let's get some stuff!"

Vicky and Liz walked into Victoria's Secret, Vicky bouncing around the store. "How does anything work here... Like, are there Hell trucks delivering shit?" Elizabeth mumbled as she followed the hyper demon through the store. "Ooh, these look cute!" Vicky squealed as she held up a frilly black bra. Elizabeth huffed an agreement, making the envy demon look towards her. "You okay Liz?" Elizabeth shrugged and looked around the store. "Vicky, in case you haven't really noticed, I'm fat," Elizabeth felt the unanimous pang of pain and relief in her heart as she finally admitted that to herself. "They don't exactly cater to me here. I'll go find a maternity wares shop or somethin'." Vicky dropped the lingerie and grabbed at her friend's arm. "Hey, wait a sec! It's not like how it is on Earth, trust me. Here." Vicky said, leading Elizabeth to a corner of the store. Picking up a lingerie set, Elizabeth's eyes widened at the size: 2X. "Wow, um... Thank you, Vicky." Elizabeth said quietly. The envy demon smiled. "I'm sure the king would love to see you in that!" Elizabeth blushed in response.

After getting their choices bagged, the girls left the store. "So where to next Liz?" Vicky asked. Before the gluttony demon could reply, both girl's stomachs let out audible growls. "Oh, c'mon. I only had breakfast a couple hours ago..." Liz mumbled to herself as she clutched her middle. Vicky checked her phone. "Dude, it's like quarter to two. Plus, I could eat." Vicky said as she walked towards the food court. Elizabeth followed behind.

To Elizabeth, the food court was like a piece of heaven. It seemed each stall carried delicacies from a different region of Earth, and the stalls stretched out as far as the eye could see. Both girls looked on in awe, drooling a little. "I start one end you start the other?" Vicky asked. Liz nodded and the two girls split.

Elizabeth walked to the area that housed the multitudes of tables and seats carrying a venerable mountain of food. Spotting Vicky at a table stuffing her face with lo mein, Liz hurried to the table and set her food down, picking up a tinfoil wrapped burger to start her feast.

As the two girls ate, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that Vicky was doing her damnedest to match her pace. Liz finished the final bite of her meatball sub and looked over at Vicky, who was moaning a little as she attempted to swallow a burrito whole. "Skipped breakfast or something?" Elizabeth giggled as she took a sip from her Sprite. Vicky bit down and swallowed half of the burrito, coughing a little. "No, but... After a while with you I just started feeling starved. It's just an envy thing, see?" Before Liz could answer Vicky stuck out her tongue towards her. Not only was her tongue rather long, but a crescent moon appeared to be flashing on her tongue, glowing the same emerald green as her eyes. "When I hang out with other demons for long enough, I start to get some of their traits and abilities, though they're never as powerful as the original." Vicky explained as she picked up and unwrapped a gyro.

After a while, what was once two towers of food had became a pile of tin foil balls and emptied styrofoam containers. Elizabeth and Vicky were leaning back in their seats, holding their stomachs. Since Elizabeth was both a head shorter than Vicky, and a good 50 pounds heavier, her stomach was noticeably bigger than Vicky's. Though to say Vicky's own stuffed belly wasn't an impressive size would be a lie. "Ugh, I think I ate too much..." murmured the envy demon. Liz smiled and reached over to pat the side of Vicky's gut. "Yeah. How about we get out of here and just go back to my place and chill out or something?" Vicky's eyes sharpened as the fog from her oncoming food coma lifted. "Your place? Like, the King's castle? Really?" Liz smiled and pulled out her phone, ready to send Eroziel a text. "Yeah, I'm sure he won't mind."

Eroziel and Al were behind the Legislative Palace of Hell, having a brief recess from their meeting. Al took a drag from his cigarette as he watched Eroziel fumble with the joint he was trying to roll. Al sighed and held out his hand. "Gimme." He said around the cigarette he was clutching in his teeth. Eroziel grumbled and dropped the sad excuse into the taller demon's palm. "You always do them shitty." Al said as his fingers split apart into numerous little arms, each one doing their part to optimally wrap and tighten the joint to perfection. With a quick lick it was finished and Al handed it back to the King. Eroziel graciously accepted it and lit it once he had it between his lips. 

After a deep inhale Eroziel's phone gave out a quick jingle from his pocket. Yanking it out Eroziel saw he had a text from Liz. "Hey, is it cool if I bring people over to the castle?" Eroziel quickly typed out "Sure. Just make sure they don't go into my office. And if it's a fuck buddy, make sure you record it for me." Eroziel snickered as he set his phone to airplane mode and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Ass." Elizabeth muttered as she read Eroziel's text. She turned to Vicky and said "Yeah, it'll be fine. C'mon." With a bit of effort, the two bloated girls managed to get up from their seats. Elizabeth turned back to the table, wanting to throw away her garbage, but found the table they were just at completely bare and polished. Shrugging it off, she followed Vicky back outside.

The two girls waddled over to the portal Vicky had drawn, still in the same spot. "If you go up and imagine your place, the portal should change to that." Vicky informed. Elizabeth nodded and stepped up. She thought about the castle, specifically the living area, with the pastel yellow walls and dark green furniture. After a moment the portal rippled a bit and it instead showed the room in question. Elizabeth smiled and walked right on in, with Vicky on her tail.

The young envy demon's eyes widened once she was inside. She never imagined the inside of the King's castle could be so homey. "Wow Liz, you really live here?" Vicky asked, completely dazzled. Elizabeth walked over to the couch and sat down onto it, sinking a bit deeper than usual. "Yup. Now get over here." Vicky got on the couch and curled up to the best of her abilities, her basketball sized belly was making that a bit hard. "Mm... maybe I shouldn't hang around you too often Liz. Eating is fun, but the aftermath not so much." Vicky said, rubbing the side of her belly. Liz giggled a little, then leaned over towards the envy demon. "Well, you just need to find someone who will give you good belly rubs." Elizabeth said matter of factly, reaching out her hands and placing them onto Vicky's stomach. As Liz rubbed circles into the tight flesh, feeling how taught her skin was and the complete resistance she felt when she applied even just the tiniest of pressure, her cheeks became more and more flushed. 

Being in the castle with what seemed to be a never ending supply of food allowed Elizabeth to find out things about herself that may or may not had been new from becoming a gluttony demon. One of those things being that the more she stuffed herself, the more horny she would get. Additionally, she was finding that big round bellies, either those on her or on others were extremely hot.

Liz rubbed her thighs together as she rubbed, the quiet moans and grunts that Vicky were making were numbing her mind with lust. After a while Liz stopped rubbing and brought her face close. She began to pepper the surface of Vicky's belly with kisses, making the envy demon giggle a little at the feeling. "Having a little fun?" Vicky asked as Liz dipped her head down and began to peck at the underside. "You have no idea..." Liz said in a soft voice, barely audible to Vicky.

Liz's eyes locked onto Vicky's slit, partially hidden by the curve of her belly. It looked so inviting, so tempting, that it was exactly what she did. Vicky's eyes widened as she felt Liz's tongue enter her pussy. Vicky had never been eaten out before, in this life or the last and boy was she sorry. Liz's tongue rubbed and flicked against her walls like it was the last bit's of food on her plate. Vicky couldn't control herself as she bucked her hips into the gluttony demon's face. "So good... keep going..." panted Vicky, and it seemed that was exactly was Liz was planning.

Vicky, squeezed her breasts, heightening her pleasure as she felt her walls tighten around Elizabeth's tongue. "Oh, fuck. Liz, I think I'm gonna-" she didn't have time to answer as she came to climax. Liz hungrily lapped up Vicky's juices, leaving no part of the envy demon's pussy, lower belly and inner thigh untouched by her tongue.

Vicky gave out shuddering breaths as Liz sat up on the couch, wiping her mouth. "Oh, holy shit I think I'm gay now." Vicky breathed, making Liz giggle. "Oh, shit! Liz, what did you do?! You're like, dating the fucking King of Hell!" Vicky screamed, getting noticeably panicked. Liz responded by placing a finger against Vicky's lips. "Hey... hey... hey... It's all cool. You wanna learn a secret?" Liz asked, cheeks still burning with arousal. Vicky nodded and Liz leaned in close, tilting her head so that she didn't accidentally hit the other girl with her horns. "I'm not _actually_ dating the king. It's all a ploy so that his council gets off his back about getting a girlfriend or somethin'." Vicky's eyes widened at the revelation, looking at the other girl.

After a moment of silence Liz laid back on the couch, reaching for the remote. "Wanna cuddle?" Liz asked. Vicky looked down at her stuffed middle, then over at Liz's own belly as the gluttony demon flipped through the channels. "Yeah, sounds good." Vicky said as she awkwardly laid herself on top of Liz, placing a hand on her belly. Liz couldn't help but giggle as Vicky began to rub circles into her belly. "Am I doing it right?" Vicky asked. Liz smiled and nodded. "Mhmm. Your hands are soft."

The two girls laid there for a bit watching TV. It wasn't long until their food comas began to settle in and the two fell asleep right where they were on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Eroziel took a deep breath as he walked through the streets of Hell. dealing with Heaven was always draining to the king. Eroziel reached into his pocket, pulling out a box of cigarettes. As he placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it a dry voice crackled out behind him. "Those'll kill ya, y'know."

Eroziel spun around. It was one of his legislatures, Mister Deus. Deus was a lust demon like Eroziel. Of the King's legislation he presented himself as the youngest, though he still looked decades beyond the King in looks.

The King simply gave a chuckle. "Oh yes. I heard once from a friend of mine that there was a secret Hell Two that they were working on. I'm making sure I got a head start." Eroziel said sarcastically. 

Deus grinned and patted the King on the back. "Always got a little quip up your sleeve, don't you." Eroziel shrugged and took a drag from his cigarette, flicking the ash into the road.

The older lust demon's face suddenly hardened. "So kid, I just wanted to talk to you about something." Eroziel began to walk off, making a motion with his hand for Deus to follow. Coming up next to Eroziel Deus began again. "So I ain't an idiot. I know a lot of the legislation members but heads with you." Eroziel finished his cigarette and flicked the butt away.

"If you're here just to tell me to actually go along with all the bullshit you crones tell me to do, save it and go." Eroziel snapped. Deus's eyes widened. 

"No kid, you got it wrong. I'm on your side here." Eroziel's eyes narrowed. Deus took a deep breath and said "I got what you were getting at when you fist became king; if you kept your father's legislation, then surely they'd be able to point you in the right direction. We've been working with your dad for millennia, and then-"

"And then you ancient fucks have become so dead set in your ways and traditions that anything I want to change or do my way is viewed as me being a bratty tyrant. And those fucking things you had Al do to Liz?!" Eroziel burst out, Deus cringing a bit at the last part. "And I can't even get a new legislation elected for another two centuries. So unless you've found some loophole somewhere that will get all of you out, then fuck off." Eroziel spun around and stomped off, not wanting anymore of Deus.

Deus looked as Eroziel walked away. The normally lavender sky shifted to blood red and the street began to ripple and boil. This lasted for just a second, then it shifted back to normal. Deus looked around. The other people going about didn't seem to notice, but Deus did. "Oh kid, if you only knew what kind of power you _really_ had down here."

Eroziel snapped his fingers and the doors to his castle flung open. Instead of the normal entryway it was the hallway leading to the living room on the upper floor. Eroziel walked up and grasped the doorknob. He paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He opened the door and stepped inside, his suit dissolving off his body like ash. Liz was laying on the couch asleep. On top of her was an envy demon that looked vaguely familiar to Eroziel. As he walked by the potent perfume of arousal wafted into his nostrils. "Oh, Lizzy. You naughty, naughty girl..." Eroziel mumbled to himself, a grin forming on his face.

Deciding to have a little fun, Eroziel bent down and gently shook the envy demon's shoulder. "Excuse me. Would you mind telling your king what you're doing sleeping on my girlfriend?" The envy demon mumbled a bit, her eyes fluttering open. The first thing she saw being the face of Eroziel. "Wha... sleeping on your..." She looked down at Liz, then back to Eroziel, her mind catching up with her.

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of a sudden scream, followed by cackling laughter. Instantly bolting up Liz watched as Vicky got down on her knees before Eroziel, begging for forgiveness and muttering how "She had set her up" and "She told me it was okay". Eroziel on the other hand was cackling away. After a moment his eye caught the glare of Liz and his face shifted into one that read "oh shit".

Eroziel quickly bent down and placed a hand on Vicky's shoulder. Then her mouth because she was still muttering. "Hey. I'm just pulling your leg. Me and Liz aren't together. It's just a little joke I just did." 

Vicky wiped her eye, she had started crying and didn't even realize. "R... Really?" Eroziel nodded. Liz got off the couch and put a hand on Vicky's shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"So." Eroziel started. "I take it you're Liz's fuck buddy that she asked me about."

Vicky's cheeks turned a pale green before she nodded. "It... kinda happened." Liz shrugged and nodded. Eroziel smirked and looked towards Liz.

"So did you tape it?" Asked Eroziel. Liz's eyes widened

"You were serious about that?!" Liz gaped. Eroziel chuckled and walked towards a closet, flinging the door open. After stepping in Eroziel came back out carrying a camera affixed to a tripod. 

"Oh, I am very serious when it comes to sex. There's also one in your bedroom, my office, the kitchen, and the closet next to the bathroom. And that's just the ones that are in the apartment. There's tons more down on the first floor" Eroziel beamed. Seeing the glowing Venus symbol on Eroziel's abdomen gave Liz all the conformation that he wasn't lying.

"So... Why exactly are you two pretending to date?" Vicky asked. Liz looked towards Eroziel, who returned the gaze.

"You see, miss..." Eroziel started.

"Vicky." Both female demons said in unison.

"Right. Vicky. My legislation wants me to have kids. Even though I have like three contingency plans for in case my _very_ untimely demise were to occur." Eroziel informed, making his way over to a recliner and sliding onto it. "And well, to have kids, you kinda need a someone who is willing to stay with you forever and carry your litters for you." Eroziel informed. Vicky and Liz's eyebrows shot to the sky at Eroziel's choice of words.

"When... when you say 'litter'... You're being facetious, right?" Liz asked, a hopeful look on her face. 

Eroziel smirked for a second before his face becoming serious. "No. Demons usually have anywhere from twins to up to 40 kids in a single pregnancy. But those are like, the two extremes of the spectrum." Eroziel explained. The thought of carrying 40 kids at once made Liz feel a bit light headed.

"Anyways, I need a girl. And low and behold one day I walk into my castle and look who's wandering about in a daze." Eroziel held a hand out towards Liz, who looked away. "So I came up with my plan. Keep Liz around and have her pretend to be my ball and chain, then the old coots could get off my back!" Vicky nodded, then shifted her gaze between Liz and Eroziel.

"Okay... but what happens when your legislation wants you to actually try for kids." Vicky asked.

Eroziel shrugged. "We'll see what happens. Hopefully we don't have to do something crazy like fuck in front of them."

Liz giggled at that. "Yeah. They wouldn't make us do something like that, would they?" Liz asked. Eroziel shrugged, but Liz could see a slight tint of worry in his face.

Vicky spoke up. "Well... what about now? What can me and Liz do if Liz is supposed to be your girlfriend?" Vicky asked. Liz's cheeks flushed a bit at Vicky's words. 'Does Vicky actually want to be with me?' Liz thought to herself.

Eroziel shrugged. "I don't care. Fuck around here all you want. Just don't be lovey-dovey in public, and if you do, don't get caught. I just want this to be as smooth as possible, so for now, let's just keep the reality of this whole thing between us and a few other people I deem safe, okay Vicky?"

Liz looked over at the envy demon, who then proceeded to grab Liz's hand and nod vigorously at Eroziel. "Yes my king. You have my word." Eroziel smiled warmly at the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks went by smoothly for Eroziel and Liz. Eroziel found that his legislation had become somewhat less demanding off him, and Liz found that when Vicky came to the castle on her off time from The Diner, it helped stave off from the loneliness that she had begun to find herself in.

Eroziel walked into the living room one evening. Liz and Vicky were laying on the couch together watching TV, a sight for Eroziel that was becoming exceedingly common. As Eroziel walked by a window, he glanced out it. Running up towards the castle at an incredible speed was Al. 

Eroziel grabbed his phone and gazed at it, catching the date. "Well, it's about that time of the year." Eroziel mumbled.

"What is?" Liz asked, looking back at Eroziel from the couch. The demon king chuckled and turned to the girls. "Well you see, a few times a year-" Eroziel didn't get to finish as Al barged in, breathing heavily and looking bewildered.

"Silver is coming."

This caught the attention of Liz and Vicky, who turned their gazes towards Eroziel. "Who's Silver?" asked Liz.

Eroziel chuckled and walked up to Al. "Silver is my cousin. She's-"

"A horrendous, selfish, monstrous, godforsaken-" Al was cut off as Eroziel cupped the taller demon's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Al's hair nearly stood on its ends as he pulled away from Eroziel, visibly fuming. The king simply chuckled.

"As I was saying. She's my cousin. She come's over here a few times a year to catch up with me. Normally she resides over a different part of Hell since she's a Duchess." Liz and Vicky nodded at Eroziel's answer.

"So why doesn't Al like her?" Vicky asked.

Eroziel looked over towards his friend, who was glaring daggers at him. "Well you see, her favorite pastimes including eating, sleeping, fucking, and driving Al up the wall. Honestly she can get ton my nerves too, but she's family so what can ya do?" Eroziel asked.

Al looked away while muttering under his breath "Banish her to the depths with your father is a good start..." Eroziel spun towards Al, a cross look on his face. Liz and Vicky didn't seem to catch it though.

"So... When is she going to be coming?" Liz asked. Eroziel took a deep breath and looked back.

"Well, normally she sends her letter to Al the day before, so... sometime tomorrow afternoon." Eroziel said.

Liz and Vicky looked to each other. "Guess that means I won't be coming over for a while..." Vicky said sadly. Liz leaned on her girlfriend, a sad look on her face. 

Eroziel rolled his eyes and held up his hands. His hands dissolved into stumps before reshaping into miniature versions of Eroziel and Liz's heads. "Hey guys, what if we dress up Vicky as a maid or something? That way she can stay around, and Silver won't know any better?" The miniature Eroziel head said, his voice a cartoony version of Eroziel's own. "Golly Eroziel! You sure are smart, and handsome, and have such a big dick. I'm so glad you chose me to pretend to be your girlfriend!" said the mini Elizabeth, her voice just Eroziel in a falsetto.

Liz narrowed her eyes. "You know you could have just said that without the hand puppets." Liz said.

Eroziel shrugged and reformed his hands. "what can I say? I like to perform."

The next day, Eroziel, Liz, Al, and Vicky were standing in the castle's entryway. Eroziel had his crown of flame ignited between his horns, and Vicky was in a maid getup. Since Vicky had a thing against real clothes, she and Eroziel compromised with her simply wearing an apron and lace headpiece. "So... when is she coming?" Vicky asked. 

Eroziel shrugged. "She'll get here when she gets here."

Suddenly, the quiet of the castle was replaced with a loud fanfare. "Fuck me." Al muttered under his breath. Liz looked over towards the taller demon. She could see clutched in his hand was a small glow stick, barely long enough to poke out form his hand.

The doors to the castle swung open, and a small demon stepped forward. "Introducing... Duchess Sael'voth." proclaimed the demon before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The next demon who stepped forward took Elizabeth and Vicky's breath away.

It was a female demon. She was tall and curvy, with a near exaggerated hourglass figure. She was wearing a flowing white dress with long sleeves that obscured her hands. Her long black hair was tied back in a braid. A pair of white feathered wings seemed to be tucked up behind her. The things that shocked Liz the most however was her pale, nearly white skin, that seemed to shine like porcelain. She smiled softly, her deep amber eyes gliding across the ensemble before her. "Greetings. I am Sael'voth, though you may call me Silver."

Eroziel was the first to speak back. "Yeah, yeah. Hi Cuz. You can drop the prissy act." Silver merely giggled, suddenly appearing next to Al.

"Why hello dear Albedo! Oh, I missed you so much!" The duchess, who herself was nearly as tall as Al, wrapped herself around Al, pressing herself against his back. Al inhaled sharply as Silver fluttered off. He looked down at his hand only to see that his glow stick was missing.

Silver giggled as she stuck the glow stick in her cleavage. bouncing over to Liz and Vicky, Silver looked down at them. Liz gasped as she saw how Silver had the same curled ram horns she did. "You're... you're a gluttony demon." Liz breathed out. 

Silver simply smiled. "I have been so looking forward to seeing you Lady Elizabeth." Silver then placed her hand upon her forehead. "Oh! Such a journey. I'm afraid I must rest for a moment. Lady Elizabeth, would you and your maid be so kind as to lead me somewhere to rest?" Liz and Vicky looked towards each other, then towards Eroziel, who shrugged towards them.

Vicky hesitantly stepped towards the stairs. "Um... right this way, Lady Silver." Liz and Silver followed the envy demon, Liz passing glances back towards Eroziel and Al, who were looking equally dumbfounded.

"Well... That's not normal." Eroziel said. 

Al strutted off. "I'm not jinxing it. If you need me, I'll be in my emergency lab." Al informed. 

Eroziel looked towards Al. "You seriously still have a backup lab in my fucking basement?!"

Vicky lead Silver and Liz to the second floor, where they traveled down until coming across a door marked "Silver's". "Um... I think this is it." Said Vicky, reaching to open the door.

Silver stopped her though by grabbing her wrist. Vicky gulped as she saw Silver's sharp black nails. "That won't be necessary dear. You can wait outside. If I need you I will call you." Silver said, reaching for the nob and slowly opening the door. As she slid in, she grabbed Liz and dragged her in. Liz squeaked as she reached for Vicky, but was pulled in too quickly.

Inside Silver's room was dimly lit by a single red light. In the center of the room was a large bed fitted with black sheets. Liz looked around a bit before her eyes trained on Silver. The other demon snapped her fingers. Her dressed burned away, leaving her completely naked. Liz gasped as Silver sashayed towards her, her breasts jiggling slightly with her movements. "Silver..." Liz breathed out. The taller demon grabbed Liz by the neck, holding her up, a hungry look in her eyes.

"I am going to make you feel pleasures beyond your wildest dreams." Liz shuddered at her words. The way Silver said those words made it not sound like foreplay, but an order.

Silver bent forward and pressed her lips against Liz's. Liz moaned inter her mouth, pressing her hands out to try and push her back, but as her hands dug into her soft doughy breasts, her hands curled up and began to knead the mounds.

Silver pushed Liz back, dropping her onto the bed. "No! Bad girl. I did not give you permission." Silver barked, walking over to the bed. Liz's mind was swimming with too many emotions for her to think clearly, so when Silver said "On your hands and knees." She had to comply.

Silver's navel began to stretch wide, before opening to reveal a glowing orange void. A thick, glowing orange tongue rolled out, a wide box resting upon it. Silver grabbed it and set it aside, opening it. Liz squeaked as a trough was dropped in front of her, just like the ones used in farms. Silver then held up a bag that seemed to be filled with something. 

Silver turned the back over the trough, and Liz watched as various cakes, brownies and cookies dropped into the trough, filling it up. More desserts filled the trough then what could have been in the bag.

Silver finally closed the bag once the trough was overflowing. "Now. You're going to be a good piggy and finish everything here." Silver stated.

Liz looked down into the trough and gulped, picking up a brownie. "Good thing I skipped breakfast." Liz muttered to herself.

As Liz brought the brownie to her mouth, Silver slapped the back of her head, making her drop the brownie form the shock. "No! Piggies don't use their hands." Silver stated. Liz looked down into the trough, groaning a little. She took a deep breath before she stuck her face into the pile of sugary treats and began to eat.


End file.
